


Damn Uniforms

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Ian is and remains to be a Tsundere, M/M, Neither of them have any idea how to tie a tie, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: On Caddy’s list of places he’d actually like to be, in the men’s bathroom changing into a more proper school uniform to help with some tour for potential students’ parents with Moosey wasn’t very high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote an actual Caddimoose, are you proud of me yet?

“James, your tie is coming undone.”

 

Caddy’s hands instinctively shot up to his neck, only for him to realize he hadn’t even put on the tie. He just chuckled and shook his head as he tried to actually do it before giving up and letting it hang loose once more. 

 

“Oh, Moosey, always a kidder. Hey, you’ve got somethin’ on your shirt.”

 

Ian’s eyes flickered down, Caddy took the opportunity to smack his chin back upwards. 

 

Snickers came from Ian’s mouth, along with a mutter of “can’t believe you” that sounded half annoyed but more just amused. 

 

“But seriously,” Ian added after his chuckles had calmed. “Button that top button, you’re no Jared, you can’t pull that off.”

 

With a sigh, Caddy glanced downwards and tried not to go cross eyed while pushing the top button through. “You know,” he muttered as he did so, “I’m starting to see why people say we’re an old married couple.”

 

“Always thought they were saying that sarcastically,” Ian interjected, glancing at himself in the mirror before messing with his collar a bit. “God, I hate these uniforms.”

 

“You barely ever wear anything more than the shirt,” Caddy countered. “I think you can suck it up just this once.”

 

An eye roll. “I just, why can’t we wear our club jackets, anyways? It’s just some stupid tour, don’t they want us to show the actually fun parts of this school?”

 

“You always get like that when you’re pissed off,” Caddy remarked. 

 

Ian’s eyebrow shot up. “Like… what?”

 

“You know, all anti-authoritarian and stuff,” he went on. “More irritated you are, more you want to eliminate the system at the source of your irritation.”

 

For a moment, Ian fell silent. And then, loud laughter, far too loud for the school restroom. “I’ve never noticed that! But you’re right, I do want to screw the system when it’s wrong and stupid, thanks.”

 

Their eyes met briefly, and Ian sighed and reached for Caddy’s tie. “Here, let me do this.”

 

In a few minutes, Ian had managed to wrangle the strip of cloth into a somewhat, or in all honesty, barely passable knot, and proceeded to look at his handiwork with a smile. “Wow, not bad, actually.”

 

Caddy shrugged as he adjusted it in the mirror. “I’ve seen worse, but I’m still saying I should’ve had Jimmy do it back in the room.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about the damn knot,” Ian countered. “It’s a shitty knot and it should be ashamed of itself. Honestly, I meant it more like a ‘you clean up nicely’ sorta thing.”

 

Wait, what? Uh, okay, he could play this cool, Caddy assured himself.

 

“Well, you don’t look half bad either, Moosey.” Was that cool? Did it sound passive enough, like he didn’t care? Or did he need to sound like he cared more?

 

Ian smirked. Did he know Caddy was screaming internally? Because he sure did. “Do I usually look half bad?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

Before he could even process the rest of that sentence, Caddy found his neck being yanked closer to Ian. Or rather, he found Ian pulling him closer by the tie. 

 

They stood like there for a burning minute. It seriously felt like an entire minute. Long. Awkward. Kind of sweaty. 

 

It only ended when Caddy finally found a joke in his scrambled egg of a brain. “Be careful, wouldn’t want to have to redo the shit-tier knot!”

 

An odd sigh came out of Ian. “Look, are you going to kiss me or not?”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I’m giving you an opening here,” Ian huffed. “Am I gonna have to make the first move? Or do you just not want one?”

 

Oh. Alright. He understood now, Caddy thought with a smile coming to his lips. He put his hand behind Ian’s head and pulled it closer until their lips met. 

 

Those kids and their rich parents could wait. He wanted to savor the feeling of Ian pressed against him as long as possible. 

 


End file.
